You're My Fucking Chocolate
by Cunegonde de Warenne
Summary: At that moment, Taga wanted to spoil the boy, to cater for his every whim. But how? A Hatsukoi Monster fanfiction. Atsushi x Kanade Smut!


Day 30... sorry. almost no edit at all. & i post it kinda late bc my job is gonna kill me

Breakfasts at the Kasumi House were very funny, noisy, and always incredibly informal. In spite of Taga Atsushi's apparent seriousness and the fact that if he were to have breakfast alone, it would be way quieter around him – in spite of all of this, Taga found himself being rather fond of that friendly atmosphere. Perhaps by living with the same noisy people every day for those past few years, he had become more accustomed to them than he thought. After all, human beings are very adaptable animals. But if he had to think about what he exactly liked about gathering with the others in the morning, the first thing that would cross his mind would certainly be Kanade's smiley and impertinent face and his childish (not so childish) voice asking for everyone's squid, even though his father had just scolded him for doing so.

That morning, however, was different: they could find any trace of the silver head nowhere in the dinner room.

"Who knows." Chiaki said in a very placid tone. "Maybe he has a stomachache and he's still pooping right now."

The innocent and virgin Kouta was about to faint. "Aaa! Chiaki, it's not something to say at table…"

"That's funny." Arashi giggled at his girlfriend's unexpected display of vulgarity. "I've never heard you talking like that before. It's like you're being contaminated by Kanade and his friends."

"Yeah, that's right." The short haired girl sighed with regret. "I got to stop that now. Still it's weird. Kanade would never miss the landlord's special fried squid. Shouldn't someone go and see if anything's wrong? Kaho…?"

The long haired girl sprang from her seat. "I'm going right-"

" _I_ 'll be going." Taga stood up as well, blocking the young girl's way. He glared at Kaho. "It's a boy's room. Do you really think it's appropriate for a girl to barge in early in the morning?" Hearing that, Kaho's face went as red as a tomato. She rapidly sat back on her chair. Savoring his victory, the bespectacled man huffed hatefully. "That's a good reaction, woman. Stay back and keep quiet."

"Taga!" Once more, Kouta exclaimed indignantly. "You're being rude again!"

"Shut up, you virgin. A virgin shouldn't have his word to say in this case."

"Well, that's not wrong." Chiaki agreed.

"Poor Kouta. Come on, don't cry." Arashi hushed.

"That's why virgins are so lame." Mafuyu added.

Atsushi left the dinner room with Kouta crying in his corner, Chiaki and Mafuyu trying to make him cry even more, and Arashi, as always, fanboying at the sight of the eyes watering young boy. The first floor was completely silent when he got there. Knocking lightly on Kanade's door, he called the boy.

"Kanade, are you there? If you don't eat your breakfast now, you'll be late for school. Your dad made your favorite fried squid."

"… Atsushi, is that you?" Hesitantly, Kanade asked. It surprised the older one. Normally, Kanade would have already opened the door and let him in. Something might really have happened for the boy to act that differently.

"Yes, it's me. Are you alright? Can I open the door?"

"Aah, no, wait!-"

Without waiting for the answer, the older male came in the bedroom. However, the first sight he got when he came in made him brutally stop on his track. His jaw dropped, as he stared stupidly at Kanade – Kanade with his pants off, no underwear, only his t-shirt tightly pulled down to hide his intimate parts. Kanade was embarrassed (well, who wouldn't be in this kind of situation), and it was obvious at the way he was continually tugging at the hem of the t-shirt that the reason of his embarrassment had something to do with what was happening beneath the fabric.

Finally back from the shock, Taga spoke. "Kanade, what are you doing …"

"Don't look at me!" The younger boy replied hastily, one hand stretched out in an attempt to block the view to his groin – nevertheless it had the opposite effect as the t-shirt only rolling up back to his belly, only to be quickly tugged down once again. Ah. Taga saw it. So that was the cause of all the ruckus, the older one pondered with a lopsided smile.

"So you're worried about _that_?" He pointed at the small bulge that had grown visibly apparent. "That's why you didn't want to leave your room?"

"It's not my fault…" Kanade whined, sorry eyes looking down on the ground. "When I woke up, _it_ was like that, and I didn't know what to do about it… I know I should have called dad, but I couldn't go outside with it like this…It's too weird."

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with you, Kanade." Slowly taking a step forward so that he wouldn't startle the younger male, Taga said. "It's something very natural for a man, when he has come to a certain age."

Uncertain, the boy looked up at Atsushi, the trust and belief he had for the older man overflowing from the boy's eyes almost overwhelming the bespectacled youth. "Really? So… It's the same for you too?"

"Apart from a few details, yes." Taga laughed lightly.

"But… But why is it that yours isn't standing like mine? Or you're u sing some trick to hide it when you put your pants on?"

This naïve and somehow silly question made the older male burst in laugh. That's why he loved kids; they could be so funny without even realizing it, and their reactions were always so genuine, so refreshing… "Ah! Ah! No, it's nothing that tricky, I assure you. Say, Kanade. You've never touched yourself before?"

"Touching… What?" Dubious, Kanade tilted his head. Of course, he wouldn't know. In the end, he was only a kid. But there came the delicate part.

"I mean, using your hands down there." Taga crossed the room and sat on the boy's bed. Not a single second did Kanade break eye contact with him, and in the same time his hands never left the border of his t-shirt. "Today is really the first time you got erected? Then your reaction doesn't surprise me. However you got to get rid of this before going to school, so you'd better hurry up."

Kanade was staring questioningly at Atsushi. It was as though he wanted to believe in the older one's words, but in the same time felt a little dubious about it. "Are you sure only touching it will be okay?"

"Yes, of course." Taga shrugged.

"I… I tried doing it earlier, but I started feeling weird, so I stopped… is it the same for everyone?"

"Yeah, to some extent."

"Even you?"

Atsushi flinched. "… Well, yeah. Listen. If you don't leave your room soon, everyone will be worried about you, and they'll want to see what's wrong. You don't want them to see you in that state, do you? So you can try and do it once. I swear it won't hurt."

"… Okay." The boy finally conceded, then swiftly turned his back to the older male as he sat right on the floor. "But you don't watch! Got it?"

Taga got on his feet. "Got it. Look. I'm going back to the dinner room to tell them everything is alright here, so you can just-"

"Wait! Atsushi… You can stay here..." Suddenly looking back at his older friend, Kanade begged. "Please?"

Taga sighed. Said that way, how could he possibly leave the younger boy alone? He went back on his seat on the bed, and waited. Crouching on the ground, his back facing Taga (at the moment, the latter could clearly see Kanade's butt, now that he wasn't trying to hide it anymore), Kanade was working on his erection. Taga could see nothing of what he was doing, still he could guess the awkwardness in the silver head and the gauche movements of his arm. He almost jumped on the bed when Kanade uttered a sharp little cry.

"What was that?" He inquired, full of concern.

"It's nothing!" Kanade replied in a rush. "I just scratched it with my nails. Dad always tells me to cut them but I always forget to do it, so…"

Scratching it with his nails? Is that even possible? Taga couldn't help but heave a sigh of apprehension. "Are you sure you're doing it right?"

"Yeah, maybe…." Kanade muffled. "But it feels a little weird."

"You know… you're _not_ supposed to scratch it in the first place."

"No, not that… It… It feels a little good."

"Ooh." Taga chimed. "That's normal. And if you keep going on, it'll feel way better."

"Yes, but…"

"But, what?"

"I'm not sure… I'm doing it the right way…" Even though Kanade wasn't facing him, Atsushi could clearly glance at the obvious scarlet of his ears. How cute. "I mean, it feels good but it still doesn't want to go back to how it was before…"

Once more, Taga heaved a sigh. "That's because you've got to come once."

"Come…?"

'This kid, really…' Taga sighed in his inner self. "Do you want me to give a hand?" With his eyes overflowing with genuine tears, Kanade frantically shook his head. Actually, Taga would have preferred avoid this kind of situation… But since things had gone this way, it's not as if he could go back anymore – at least, Kanade didn't look like he would allow him to. "Come here." The bespectacled youth gestured him toward the bed. The younger boy seemed quite reluctant, yet complied with his friend's command. He went to sit on the mattress, right next to the latter, his hands still pulling at his t-shirt. Atsushi made that point. "How am I supposed to help you if you don't show me first?" And without a single warning, Atsushi reached at Kanade who, surprised, instinctively moved away from him.

This was going nowhere, and Taga was starting to lose patience. Swiftly, he followed the younger boy's movement, which had resulted in them struggling like two idiots on the bed until Taga finally got hold of the hem Kanade's t-shirt. This however made the latter trip on a stack of pillows and collapsed with all his weight on the mattress. At last, Taga got him trapped between the bed and him.

"Caught you." He grinned.

"Atsuhi, you're a cheater!" Gripping hard at one of the pillow, Kanade turned back to reprimand the older male.

"I wasn't playing." He pulled Kanade's clothes up, forcing the boy's erection into view. Taga's lips stretched into an ironic smirk. "What? There's absolutely nothing wrong with you. At least, not as I see it."

Kaande blushed deeply as he grimaced at Atsushi. Beyond doubt, this boy's reactions really were the best. "Stop mocking me."

"I'm not mocking you. On the contrary, I'm being very serious, right now." Delicately, the older male seized the younger one's arousal in his hand and, slowly, he started rubbing it, up and down, up and down, all the way gazing kindly at Kanade's face.

Face half hidden by the pillow he was holding tightly against him, the boy was furrowing slightly. Nonetheless, he was eyeing attentively at the hand that was working on the engorged flesh, sliding between his bare thighs. In Kanade's eyes were shimmering nervousness, apprehension, but also, curiosity. At the fast heaving of the pillow, Atsushi could say that the younger male's was quickening by every second. Kanade's arm were also gripping more and more strongly at the pillow, so much that his knuckles had gone white from the pressure.

"You don't feel right?" The bespectacled youth inquired while massaging the reddened head. "You don't like how I'm doing it?"

"No it's… Mngh!... Like that… It's just weird… that another guy is touching it… haa…"

"'Another guy'" Taga smile bitterly. "So you don't like having a man touch you after all?"

"That's wrong!" Kanade's face reappeared from behind the pillow. The young boy stammered. "I mean… it's true it's weird… but it's okay because it's Atsushi. If it's Atsushi, then I don't mind someone else is touching it, or looking at it…"

"Ooh? Do you trust me that much?"

"Of course, I do! If I didn't, I wouldn't have let you here in the first place!"

Kanade had spoken with so much candor, so much spontaneity it was almost too cute to bear. At that moment, Taga wanted to spoil the boy, to cater for his every whim. But how? There was absolutely nothing he could use for… Suddenly, he paused: there, in the inner pocket of his jacket, he recalled there was a packet of chocolate he had forgotten the night before (it was the remains of what they had collected – confiscated – from Kouta). Taga took the packet out, before Kanade's half inquiring, half begging orbs.

"Do you want some?" Atsushi smirked at him, the packet evidently exhibited in his hand. Kanade vividly nodded. "Then you have to be a good boy."

"Bluuu. What the hell is that?" Kanade sulked.

"That's the rule. Obey and you'll receive your reward. Come on, it won't be difficult." Atsushi promised with a warm and gentle smile. "Can you lift your legs just a little bit higher?"

A puzzled expression on his face, Kanade complied again, and was indeed rewarded with a small piece of white chocolate Taga had placed right in the younger male's mouth. The bespectacled youth watched the pink and moist appendage engulfing the white candy, right before thin and pale lips shut again on his fingers. "Too small!" Kanade complained.

"Not my fault. I fyou want more, you'll have to stick with the rule till the end of the game."

"See, it's a game after all…" Kanade mumbled.

Yes, it had become a game, and somehow Atushi was sure he was going to like it a lot. He trailed the tip of his fingers from Kanade's mouth to the latter's chin, then his throat, until they found the base of the boy's nexk. There they lingered for quite some time, all the while savoring the light thumping of Kanade's blood under the pale and fragile skin.

"Atsushi?..." Finally, Kanade asked as Taga had kept silence for too long. He snapped out of it.

"Ah, yes. Sorry." Taga smiled. "I don't often get to see you this close. Now I can see that you've become a real fine man."

"Eh?... Ha!..." Kanade's long and slender legs squirmed when Atsushi's "attention" went back him. Without the boy's consent, the older male had put the annoying pillow away, with the result that the latter could now glance at the boy beneath him to his heart's content.

Kanade's lower half faintly jerked up when Taga deliberately increased the speed of his pumping. Now, Kanade was unconsciously thrusting his hips upward to meet the downward pumping, his lips parted open to let out soft and high pitched pants as he did.

"Atsu…shi… Ha…. Ha! Ngh-… Aa…" The boy moaned.

"That's a good voice." Taga grinned then gave him another chocolate.

This time, it was a strawberry stuffed one. Unlike the first candy, this one lasted a little longer since it seemed that Kanade had some difficulty coordinating his rocking his hips, breathing and eating. Even the boy's hands, they were wandering aimlessly on the mattress, unable to rest on a fixed place, as though Kanade didn't know anymore what to do with them. Taga could feel the boy's hardness growing hotter and tenser as well. Kanade was about to find release. Understanding this, Taga stroked him even faster than before, the precum that had started to ooze from the head helping him a lot in his task.

Kanade whimpered as he gripped firmly at t eh bed sheets. "Yaa… Atsushi! Don't!... it's weird… Something's weird… If you keep on doing that…"

"I told you, nothing's weird about you." Taga assured, then used his free hand to spread Kanade's thigh wider. As always, the boy complied and brought his knees to the level of the other male's shoulders. This earned him a salt butter toffee.

Taga's hand was gliding slickly on the rigid shaft, the contact of his palm and the moist and heated flesh constantly eliciting a wet sound that was slowly being overwhelmed by Kanade's loud panting and lascivious moaning. The expression the boy was making at that precise moment was simply priceless. Who knew that Kanade – the lovely, boyish and innocent Kanade – could make such an alluring and erotic face? That he could whine and wither so lasciviously in a bed when he was being pleasured? Atsushi couldn't help but yearn for more of this…

As though he was moved by an invisible hand, the bespectacled young man lowered down and took the younger boy in his mouth, making the latter nearly cry out form the blissful contact.

"Atsushi! Stop! Haa…" Kanade tried to push the older male's head away, but failed miserably when the latter began moving it up and down on him, sucking dearly the throbbing manhood, his tongue teasing each square centimeter of it whilst Taga's fingers were fondling at his balls. "Atsushi… Atsushi!… Something… Something's coming… Aan! It's coming! Ah- I can't…!"

It hadn't even taken twenty seconds to make the boy tense and shudder under him. Legs locked behind Taga's back, hands grasping desperately at his hair, Kanade had flooded himself into the older male's mouth, filling the latter's throat with shots and shots of hot and thick liquid as he was riding the waves of his very first orgasm. Once he had finally emptied himself, the young boy finally let go of Taga, who eventually pulled the boy's softening erection out of his mouth. He looked gently at the other boy who was now lying on his side on the bed, half naked, out of breath, his face flushed red, and with cum still dripping from his cock.

Even though he had drunken most of Kanade's, some was still pouring from the corner of his lips. Taga didn't really mind, though, and just wiped the trail of semen with the sleeve of his jacket. The chocolate box dropped on the mattress. There was only one left inside.

Silently, Taga picked it up and placed it between the lips of a dizzy Kanade who, in spite of everything, still ate it.

 **THE END**

Last day... XS


End file.
